This invention concerns formed metal pieces used in wood stud framing. A great variety of such pieces are commercially available for making connections, nail shields, and reinforcements.
Holes are commonly bored through the studs for routing wiring and plumbing. Building codes often specify the location of such holes and that they be shielded with a metal plate nailed onto the outside face of the stud at the hole location.
The need to measure to properly locate each stud hole slows the construction process and is subject to error.
There have heretofore been provided metal reinforcement angles for notched out studs allowing pipes to be routed through the studs, the reinforcement angles designed to be installed after the piping has been routed.
This is done by providing an open notch in the metal angle or by providing a flange bent down to allow installation past the pipe, the flange then bent back up to close off the opening.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a formed metal piece which makes the process of drilling holes for wiring and plumbing and shielding the routed wiring or plumbing faster and more accurate.